The present invention relates to a new laundry oil composition containing a bactericide which is suitable for use in a combination oiling-laundering process, the process of laundering fabrics with this new laundry oil composition and the fabrics impregnated with the new laundry oil composition. Also, the invention relates to a concentrate containing the bactericide which can be added to naphthenic or paraffinic oil prior to the oil's use as a laundry oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,190 discloses the use of 0.02 to 2.0 percent benzyl bromo-acetate as an antibacterial agent for laundry oil. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,191 discloses the use of 0.015 to 2.0 percent of 1,2 benzisothiazalone as an antibacterial agent for the same purpose. The aforementioned U.S. applications disclose the use of 0.02 to 2.0 percent of 8-hydroxyquinoline with laundry oils.